


Gems Part 2

by d__T



Series: Gems [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, M/M, Piercings, how do I tag "ripping a piercing out of someone", loudly implied cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d__T/pseuds/d__T
Summary: Yondu gets more piercings. Kraglin has the impulse to bite one out of Yondu. Self control is not either of these guys strong points.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> That last tag? Yep.
> 
> Also, disclaimer: don't do this, folks.

Yondu had basked in the way Kraglin stared at the gems the first time. And the second time. That wide eyed, black eyed doesn't-know-he's-smiling look. The predator look. And oh, Kraglin was so gentle with the piercings during the healing process, and even after. Such a display of restraint every time Kraglin slotted one between mismatched canines and pulled. So _obedient_.

He'd gotten the first set of gems put in by the ship's surgeon. Better safe than sorry with implants. Yondu would know. He has the second set, the ones under his pectorals, put in the same way a few weeks later. But tells the surgeon to not worry so much about the bruising.

"I'll _heal_ ."

But not so much the healing, but the way Kraglin presses the bruises with his thumbs and grazes his teeth over the damaged and hot flesh. The way it burns and aches, and Kraglin seems to worship it.

Perhaps it’s cruel to laugh when Kraglin reacts the same way to the new rows of gems. But it doesn't stop Yondu, the guffaws searing extra under the implants. And then Kraglin worships them with his tongue and his hands until Yondu grabs him by the hair and forces him lower.

And then Kraglin has to go and have _concerns_ about the safety of the piercings. Concern that they might hurt him during battle. Concern that Kraglin himself might go too far with them. Bite them too hard. Like he hasn't bitten Yondu until he's bled before. It's touching, really.

 

Yondu gets two columns of vampire bites put in, one down each side of his throat. These are not as fancy as the implanted gems, but the steel ends look like beads rolling down his skin. He'll have to have red ends made for them someday, but for now the way Kraglin's staring at him will suffice.

The stare lasts as long as Yondu holds Kraglin's gaze. He tilts his head and bares his throat. Lifts his hand to tug the collar of his shirt away- in part to keep the fabric off the tender flesh and in part to show of the lowest reaches of the columns.

It's a good thing the other piercings are good and healed because Kraglin takes him down with a shove. Puts a gloved hand on his shoulder and pushes him over backwards until he hits the nest with a whumph. And then Kraglin's immediately at his throat, teeth locked across one of the columns of piercings.

Yondu can acutely feel his pulse trapped between those sharp teeth and his newest metal pieces.

He can feel Kraglin slowly breath in through his nose, and out again. He can't see the thin chest rise and fall with the depth of the breath- his head is tipped too far back. And then Kraglin releases him.

Kraglin sits back on his bootheels, nevermind that he's in the nest, and scrubs a sheepish hand across his mouth.

"Sorry, sir."

"Sorry- _boy_ , what?" Yondu isn't gonna go from that kind of deep into arousal to dealing with Kraglin's _I don't wanna damage the cap'n_ feelings without some shouting. "Been over this, ye can bite me!"

Kraglin looks away from Yondu's neck. Takes a deep breath. Yondu sits up and considers smacking Kraglin to get this under way proper like.

Kraglin says, "Wanna bite them outta you."

Oh, oh fuck.

There's a genuine pulse of fear at that. Yondu knows what Kraglin can do with his teeth; the man is never unarmed no matter how helpless he may look. And those piercings rest right over major arteries. If Kraglin digs too deep, this is gonna be more than bloody, it's gonna be bad ugly.

He elects to hit Kraglin anyway. The smack lands across his face. It's not hard, mostly sound and sting, but Kraglin rocks with it anyway. "That's a no, then, sir?"

Kraglin nervously flicks the tip of his tongue between his canines. It's some kind of endearing, several kinds of arousing.

"You gonna bite one outta me. Then fucking do it."

Kraglin looks away from him. Rocks on his heels. Licks his lips. "Y'sure, sir?"

Damn his common sense. Yondu grabs the front of Kraglin's jumpsuit and falls backwards. It pulls Kraglin down on top of him, just about dropping him facedown on his chest.

Kraglin scrabbles gracelessly, still held down by Yondu's fist gripping his clothing. Which stays there until he arches uncomfortably and drags his teeth across the veins in the back of Yondu's hand. That sets him free to nose up under Yondu's jawline and lick and tickle and finally suck one of the bars between his lips.

Yondu groans deep in his chest and Kraglin can feel the buzz of it in his nose. He's still trying to come to terms with that Yondu just dared him to rip his throat out. He doesn't quite know what to do with that. He spits the bar out and considers his choices with his tongue sliding down the row of bars.

Kraglin knows how to follow orders.

He closes his teeth around Yondu's throat and presses until he knows that Yondu's feeling the points of his teeth. He hums. He releases Yondu.

Yondu smirks at him. "What, ain't gonna do it?"

Kraglin slips the pair of silver canines under a bar low on Yondu's neck. It's the furthest away from an artery and still Kraglin can just about smell the blood under the skin here. He checks with his tongue that he's only catching the bar and the bubble of soft skin holding it in place. Only then does he close the matching lower canines to capture it.

He tugs to get the feel of it. This is different than every time he's ripped a throat out in a fight. This is. A gentle thing.

He forces his teeth closed, shearing skin between them and then yanks his head back. The bar stays trapped between his teeth and blue blood runs over his tongue and across his lips. It scalds like fire.

Yondu hollers and slaps a hand to his neck. Blood runs down between his fingers. Fuck, that hurts.

Kraglin pulls the bar between his teeth to strip the skin and blood from it, and then swallows when the metal is free from his mouth. He's about to put the bar in a place where it won't be lost when Yondu slugs him in the stomach, ensuring that the bar is lost forever to the expanse of the nest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abandoned words:
> 
> Yondu doesn't pull the rib, but there's finely bleeding perforations in Kraglin's skin when he's finally released. Now, Kraglin strokes the side of the implant. The oldest one, the most powerful one. Soft lights follow his fingers. Yondu's said that he can't feel that, but it's just as obvious to Kraglin that some part of him can, that some part of him relishes that touch. Soon enough, Yondu bucks off Kraglin's hand and dips down to lick the blue blood off of Kraglin's chest.
> 
> Some of it is his, where it dripped from the clotting wound, and some of it is from the bite marks in Kraglin. Under his tongue, Kraglin's chest heaves with rapid breaths.


	2. Time skip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something a little sweet to go with the biting.

There’s little he can do while he’s pinned like this ‘cept lay back and take it.

Between the two of them, they’ve raised the temperature of the room enough for Yondu to strip off his shirt. The gems glitter in the dim light, and Kraglin’s awed look justifies them all over again. They’re all healed now, the implantation bruising gone, although some are missing now and replaced by silver-scarred divots. Unfeeling and visually jarring nestled in among the opulence of the remaining gems.

And, offsetting the all is a dark boot print smeared across Yondu’s ribs from a Brawl earlier that day. Kraglin presses a bony finger to the darkest part of the bruise until Yondu grinds down on him.

Beautiful.


End file.
